


所有值得我爱的事物（我会为之奋战）

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Annihilation (Marvel), Cancerverse, Fuck Bendis canon, M/M, Post-Annihilation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 原文Summary：“你这个疯子。”“大概吧。”Peter耸耸肩以示回应，接着，过了一会儿，他竟然笑了起来，血滴从他的下嘴唇淌落。“但计划成功了，不是吗？”某种程度上，Rich结结实实地被惹怒了，但他无法压下自己嘴角的笑容。
Relationships: Peter Quill/Richard Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	所有值得我爱的事物（我会为之奋战）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anything that's worth my love (is worth the fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467092) by [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/pseuds/archetypically). 



i.

Peter Quill是一个奇怪的家伙。

这不是关于他最深刻的见解，却是Rich和他共事三个月之后所能做出的最好的观察结论。如果只从表面上看，你会以为他是老电影里走出来的那种严肃得要命的角色，黑暗阴沉、心事重重、神神秘秘。但是时间久了，你会清醒地认识到，从许多方面来说，他正是这一切特质的反义词。随着一天天过去，他似乎逐渐鲜活起来，一个一闪而过的微笑，一个糟糕透顶的笑话，许许多多不知从何处冷不丁冒出来毫不相关最后却被证明至关重要的评论。

Rich发现他的双眼总是忍不住在Peter身上徘徊过久，仿佛长时间盯着某个人就能让他更了解对方。

就是这样。没有其他的原因了。

没有别的动机让他总是盯着Peter走开的身影，并且——

“Richard。”他还是不习惯这个如今属于身体一部分的声音，但是不知为何，他也无法想象没有这个声音的生活。（这不完全是件坏事；事已至此，他仍然能够找到自我宽慰的理由，即使这个理由有着极其讨厌的习惯，比如总是在他几个小时的宝贵睡眠中把他叫醒。）“我发现当你身处Peter Quill附近时，你的心跳速率平均增长了百分之十二。我正在分析——”

“闭嘴，寰宇之心，”他果断地截住话头，但那之后，这些话在他的脑海里盘旋了数个星期。

ii.

寰宇之心的估算结果显示，这个计划成功的可能性大概在百分之四左右，即便如此，Rich认为这个估测已经很大胆了。

在这个节点上，直接反抗湮灭虫潮已经不在可选范围内了，整个事件早已变成了一场寻找最佳时间点疏散居民然后撤退的竞赛。他很希望这不是真的，当然，因为，好吧，即使他在高中历史课堂上没有乖乖认真听讲，但是他很肯定从未有过任何人完全靠着撤退就打赢了战争。即便如此，事实上，就算在义军并不是靠着骨干成员勉强维持的最佳情形下，敌人仍然在力量、武器装备以及任何其他层面碾压他们。

但是Peter是对的。要想扭转局势，就必须得做点什么，而这正是他们反击的最好时机。这个疯疯癫癫的甜心只不过是在其他人来得及反驳之前就决定自己单枪匹马上场而已。

关于Rich如何目前沦落到这个境地，这就是全部能做的解释了。他现在蹲伏在某位二把手身边，这家伙靠着把自己放在一个安置点极佳的炸弹的爆炸范围之内，换取了他们几个月以来最大的优势地位。不知怎么地，前述这位二把手浑身上下竟然尚且没有缺什么部件。从他试着直起身体换成坐姿的时候倚着右侧的样子判断，他应该是累坏了，但除此之外，并没有什么无法完全恢复的伤势。

Rich心中有千头万绪在翻滚，但每一个念头都在他理清思路之前光速逃离了，他仅剩的唯一情绪就是胃部尚未消失的那种沉甸甸的感觉。他咽了咽干涩的喉咙。当他开口的时候唯一说出的是：

“你这个疯子。”

“大概吧。”Peter耸耸肩以示回应，接着，过了一会儿，他竟然笑了起来，血滴从他的下嘴唇淌落。“但计划成功了，不是吗？”

某种程度上，Rich结结实实地被惹怒了，但他无法压下自己嘴角的笑容。

（以及，好吧，他不能撒谎。他应该也会这样做的。）

Peter Quill或许，实际上确实，是他这辈子见过的最疯狂的人，但是因为这个人的存在，或许有那么一丝机会能够打赢这场操他妈的战争。

iii.

他们勉强夺回了一些阵地，但Krelar还是沦陷了。

他们损失惨痛——可能是整场不断失败的战争最为惨痛的一次损失。一股藏匿的湮灭虫潮屠杀了成千上万来不及撤离的居民，起义军仅存的成员也差点覆灭。他们都被深深打击到了，Rich命令每一个人处理好伤口，在晚班结束后的集会前睡上一觉。

他知道自己不会遵守这个命令。

他试过了。他试着在自己的房间躺下，枕着自己的枕头、闭上眼睛。比起其他人他可以承受更少的睡眠，但即使是有着所有的新星之力，现在他也处于强弩之末的状态。然而当他闭上双眼，他看到Kree的沦陷，听到居民的尖叫声。他看到Xandar在自己的面前死亡，就如同他心中所想象的那样。死亡，纯粹的死亡。即使有着所有的这些力量，他依旧总是束手无策，徒劳地看着一切发生……

他的脚落在地面上，他在走廊里漫无目的地行走，直到在Peter的房间前止步。

在他敲门前门就开了。

他们在沉默中站了一会儿，Peter看上去和他同样茫然而苦闷。无论如何，已经没有什么好说的。陈腔滥词的安慰不能挽回星球，大难临头时的玩笑效果有限，在这两个选项都被排除之后，好吧。事已至此。

除了——

Peter的身体前倾，他的嘴唇贴上了Rich的。Rich没有花时间去思考发生了什么，而是伸手把Peter的身体拉向自己，越近越好。他们就这样跌跌撞撞地走过门口，嘴唇、双手，互相纠缠，寻找着坚实的慰藉。

这没有让事情变得好起来，因为没有什么能够带来改善，但是当Rich在几个小时的睡眠中醒来时，他的头靠着Peter赤裸的胸口，耳中传来心跳的闷响，他想他终于有足够的支撑能够迈出下一步。

iv.

“让我请你喝一杯”，在过去的一个小时里变成了三杯，并且第四杯大概即将到来。虽然Rich某种程度上对此感到羞愧，Peter仍然不断坚持。这是为了答谢关于Knowhere的帮助。尽管发生了点小插曲，那地方最后确实成为了他的小队不错的落脚点。并且：

“你看起来比我更需要喝点。”

在经历过——那一周，那一个月，六个月，还是一年？——之后，他的确对此无法反驳。

Starlin酒吧今晚的客户都是往常的那一拨，吵嚷暴力的顾客在被强行驱逐之前最起码要惹出三场酒吧斗殴。几个碎酒瓶子在打架过程中偶尔飞过他们的座位，除此之外他们没怎么被打扰。成为战争英雄在某些方面为他赢得了一些尊重。

“我回去了，”酒吧安静下来之后Rich听见自己说。他心不在焉地转着手中的杯子。“我是说，回地球。在一切发生之后第一次回去。”

Peter在座位上转过身，注意力全部集中在他身上，他的眼中（两只眼睛，都没有任何神经机械装置，这仍需要一点时间才能适应）浮现出类似于关切的情绪。他什么都没有说，Rich把这当作是要他继续说下去的暗示。

“那感觉……”他的话音渐弱，花了点时间才捡起自己的思绪。“没有人在乎。我们知道的那个宇宙几乎全消失了，但是所有人在想的只是内斗。整场操蛋的银河系战争就在他们的头顶上发生，但他们竟然一点也没有变。”

他所说的话在口中尝起来比原本所想要更为苦涩尖锐，但他无法否认自己说出口的事实。他感到胸口上的一块巨石消失了。他感到——不知怎么，好多了。

“不过，“过了一会儿，Rich一口气把杯子里剩余的液体喝下。”家就是家，你知道的。“

“是啊，”Peter说。Rich觉得他听起来有点冷漠。“家就是家。”他朝Rich伸过一只手，握了握，然后松开。

这可能是他的第四杯啤酒，但是Rich现在脑子里有个疯狂的念头，那就是长时间以来，比起身处其他任何地方，此时此刻，他更感到像是回到了家。

v.

一片死寂，Rich呼吸声敲击着他自己的耳朵。尽管事实上他们已经胜利了，但这里似乎仍旧死气沉沉；目之所及延伸至百里远的地方，他无法观测到丝毫生命活动的迹象。头盔里寰宇之心报告扫描情况的声音打断了他的思路，只不过是确认了他早已知道的事实。

他把头盔从脑袋上掀下来，因为一切都变得过于拥挤，喘不过气来。他心想这样当然没法让他感到更放松。

在他身边，Peter把宇宙魔方一脚踢到了地面裸露的岩层上。

“这玩意挂了，”他说，在Revengers似乎永远无休无止的进攻下，在一次又一次的死亡和复活中，他听起来气若游丝。（复活这种事情竟然也是有代价的。谁知道呢。）“下一次他们卷土重来的时候，我们会被揍得更惨。”

Rich的视线落在地上，从宇宙魔方上掠过又折回，停留在那上面。一个念头在他心中浮现。只有一次机会，确实，而且他们已经耗光这个机会了，但是如果一股强大的能量能够再次激活它呢？如果——“如果不是这样呢。”

他被困在这里，或许是永远被困在这里，就算不是天才也能理解这一点。并且，他接受这个事实，因为当他追随Peter来到这里的时候他就清醒地知道自己的选择，如果一切重来，他不更改自己的任何决定。Robbie，他的父母，无数世界的每一个人都安全了。这才是最重要的。

但在那扇门永远关闭之前，他能再次打开它。一扇他自己无法通过的门。因为得有人把门扶着。这是唯一的办法。

比起困在这片荒芜的不毛之地，战斗、死亡然后复活，一次又一次地循环往复，Peter远远值得更好的。他值得生活在他参与拯救的世界里。而Rich可以做到，这是他最起码的回报——回报所有的一切。

他弯下腰，用指尖轻轻拾起宇宙魔方。

“Rich——？”似乎在说完这句话之前，Peter就了解到了他的想法，Rich的视线余光看到Peter的双眼在恐惧中睁大。“Rich，等等。”

他闭上双眼，集中注意，屏蔽尖叫声以及周遭的一切事物。

“Rich!”

新星之力撕裂了他的细胞，那几乎让他感到温暖。


End file.
